This invention relates to a novel .beta.-lactam antibiotics, more particularly to a novel penicillin series and cephalosporin series antibiotics.
Heretofore, it has been known that a .beta.-lactam series antibiotics has antibacterial activities to gram positive bacteria and gram negative bacteria and many of these compounds have actually been applied therefor. Among them, compounds which are called to as the third aged cephalosporin series antibiotics have wide range of antibacterial spectrum and particularly are evaluated in the clinical field.
However, while the several kinds of the above compounds have been used in practical use, all of them are inferior in their antibiotical activities to Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Further, some kinds of them are finely effective to gram negative bacteria other than Pseudomonas aeruginosa but they have a disadvantage of lower activities to gram positive bacteria.